Different Clans
by AJSnowAngel
Summary: In this world, there is no such thing as peace. All clans clash against each other, forming many small wars. Some members of different clans may form other clans to survive. But there is one clan that is independent. And that clan, is the Celestial Clan. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Family

**Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me! I hope you like this, cause it took me fucking hour to write this shit. Or something like that. Hope you enjoy! P.S : I do not own any bit of FT, sadly.**

 _Summary : In this world, nothing is ever peaceful. In this world, different clans are constantly clashing. Everyone are separated into different groups – Swordsman Clan, Dragon Clan, Maker Clan. Sometimes different members of the clans would join together to hunt and survive. But there is one clan that works alone. And that clan, is the Celestial Clan._

(In the middle of Power Forest)

Lucy

I fell to the floor, panting. Sweat trickled down my forehead, dripping onto my shirt. My blonde bangs were plastered onto my face, and I stank. A lot. "Yukino!" I called out into the wilderness. "Yukino! Where the fuck are you!" Silence. _Huh. We must've been separated when we were being chased down by that shitty Cold Clan._ I slowly got off the muddy floor, brushing the grime that had gathered on my skirt. "Well, that's just fan-fucking-tastic. Now I have to go look through the Forest, and possibly waste all of my hunting time." I muttered, still breathless from the chase. I hooked by bow-and-arrow across my middle, wearing it on my back. In my left hand, was a small dagger, ready to cut out any intestines from a carcass. In my right hand, was my willow-wood spear. It was decorated with ivy swirling around the handle, and the tip was made out of the strongest metal you could find in the Power Forest. _It was my mothers before she past away … and was taken by that horrible clan leader …_ My eyes hardened as I remembered that fateful day. Shaking my head, I got off to search for my dear friend. We were the leaders of the Celestial Clan, while everyone else were ordinary folks. But, we didn't treat them as lessers'! Oh no, we did not! We treated everyone as an equal, even our food. We prayed for them in the afterlife, and blessed the nature for giving us meat! But somehow, the world wanted to punish our clan. We were constantly hunted down by other clans for our immense power. We often went to sleep starving, because we were chased to places of the Forest with scarce any food hunts there. Many of us caught sicknesses, because our clothes always tear while fleeing, so we had nothing to protect us from the cold.

But even after all that, we were happy. Why? Because we had each other. **(A/N: Here comes the cheesy bit)** As long as our friends – no, our _family_ were safe and well, we were content. We always tell nighttime stories around the fire, filling the night with laughter and smiles. I chuckled softly to myself. I love my clan so much; I would go anything for it. And I'm sure Yukino feels the same way too. _That reminds me – where the hell is that girl anyways?_ I groaned. "Yukino? Can you hear me? Give the signal, if you can!" **(A/N : The signal is a musical howl)**. I was greeted by my good buddy Silence, once again. "Nooo! That means I _do_ have to look for your stupid ass again!" I wailed. "I don't wanna look for you! You better be staying in your spot - I'm not going on a wild goose chase, I hate geese!" _Well, better start before night hits us._

(Two hours later, Power Forest, West corner)

I've been trailing around for a period of time now. Feet aching, eyes drooping, and my body getting heavier with each step, I decided to give up – _until_ is heard a weak voice coming from above me. "Lucy …. Lucy, help me …" It whispered. I looked around me, my muscles tensing, preparing for a fight. "Up here, you moron!" It suddenly hissed. My eyes shot upwards to see my _dear_ friend Yukino dangling from a rope tied around her ankle, and the rope was tied around a thick branch. I rolled my eyes. "Trust you to get caught in a petty trap that was made to catch animals!" I sneered at her. She glared at me with her hazel eyes, and whispered furiously. "Hey! It's not my fault that I was blindly running away for the enemy when suddenly, _whoop!_ Up, up, up I go!" I chuckled at her. She was always the one to make humour in difficult situations. "Alright, alright. I'll let you down. But we have to be quick getting back – the others would be worried." As quick as lightning, I cut the taunt rope with my dagger. Yukino fell to the ground, groaning when she got up. "Thanks, but can I have a softer landing next time?" She complained.

"Wait, there'll be a next time? Dear lord, do I have to look for you again?" I pulled an aghast face. "I think I'll just leave you and go back home to HQ…" I muttered, but she somehow said I'll managed to catch it. "Hey! Watch your mouth, missy!" She pulled my cheeks. I rolled my eyes again. "Yes, _mum."_ I punched her slender shoulder lightly. "Come on – I know a short cut home!" Yukino suddenly yelled, sprinting off into the distance. "Hey! Wait for me!" I scrambled after her, tripping over tree roots many times. _Home._ I grinned.

 _That's where I want to be._

(Meanwhile, South corner of Flower Woods)

Wendy

"Hey! Wait for me, Natsu-san!" I yelled, desperately trying to catch up to my role model. He turned around, his onyx eyes twinkling with happiness. "Catch me if you can, Wendy!" He called back, taking off. I sighed. _Natsu-san is a nice person, but far too energetic to be healthy._ As I sprinted through the fresh flowers, I inhaled. I loved coming to the Flower Woods while hunting – the smell of flowers were so relaxing and soothing, that it made animals fall asleep, helping us with our hunt. Once Laxus-chan had found a huge antelope snoozing in the middle of the roses, so he brought it over to share with our Dragon Clan. We fed on it for weeks, and Laxus-chan was move up the hunting party. He is now the leader of it, while Natsu-san is second-in-command. It was to be expected of him, though, his grandfather being in the Master Clan and all that. Natsu was an amazing person because he had made from just being a commoner, to being one of the most important people in our clan, in just a space of two years. That is why I aspire to be like him, because right now I was just one of the lowest commoners, only used to collect firewood and water. There aren't many people in our clan, only eight members. **(A/N : Natsu, Wendy, Laxus, Gajeel, Cobra, Sting, Rogue and Achnolgia)** But only four of the members stayed with the original clan. Sting and Rogue had moved on to a B-Clan called Sabertooth, Achnolgia went missing, and Cobra joined the dark B-Clan, Oración Seis, but then he joined another one – a secret one – called Crime Sorcière.

Finally, I caught up with my pink-haired star. I was out of breath by then, flailing desperately. "Natsu-san, please wait for me!" My breathing hitched when he suddenly swung around and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and sprinting off again. "N-Natsu-san! What are you doing?" I squeaked. I could _hear_ him grin. "Wendy, drop the 'san' already. 'Natsu' is just fine. And I'm taking you to the Holy Lake." I gasped. The Holy Lake is a beautiful, clear lake that will grant you wishes if you do a good enough deed. "B-but Natsu! Why are we going there? Isn't it forbidden?" I questioned him. His simple reply was, "We're just going there." So we travelled in silence until we came across the enchanting Lake.

He put me down, and I crept to the side. I looked cautiously at Natsu, as if asking permission – _which I probably was_ \- I thought. He nodded, and gestured for me to continue. I walked over to the edge, and saw my reflection. My hair had gotten messed up after running like a crazed person through the woods, and my dress was slightly torn. _Oh well. This will have to do for now._ I took in a deep breath of air, and knelt down, putting my hands together. I squeezed my eyes shut and wished.

(At the same time – back to Power Forest)

Lucy

As we got back to HQ, everyone was crowding around us, looking relieved/anxious. "Brat, you have no idea how worried we were!" Aquarius yelled, while smiling at the same time.

"Lucy, my love! How dare you up and leave like that, without me! I was so worried, are you alright? Your knight in shining armour is here!" Leo/Loke announced dramatically, pulling me into a hug. I chuckled.

"I'm fine, guys, trust me." We all laughed and got into a group hug. As I looked up into the sky, I saw a shooting star. I closed my eyes, and smiled.

 _Both girls at the same time :_

 _I wish that we could be happy forever._

 **End of Chapter**

 **Phew! That took me a while to write! I'm so sleepy now! Waah! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! The next chapter will actually tell you more about the storyline, don't worry. Please remember to review!**


	2. Just an Explanation

**Hello everybody, it's me again. Here is the second chapter. Hope you like, and P.S : I don't own FT.**

Ok, in this chapter I'm just gonna be explaining the storyline.

Basically the FT world is spilt into Clans now, such as Dragon Clans, Swordsman Clans, Maker Clans, stuff like that. Those type of clans are called O-Clans, meaning original clans. B-Clans are a few members of clans joining with other member of _other_ clans, like Sabertooth or Blue Pegasus. D-Clans are Clans that just have ordinary people in them, coming from no clan.

The Celestial Clan work alone, and always have been, but they hold an immense amount of energy coming from space itself. So many other clans try to capture the members and force them to fight battles using their powers. That means they are constantly on the run. Lucy, Yukino, and the spirits are in this Clan.

There are different people in this Clan. Here are the roles :

Celestial Raider : Scouts the land and makes sure that there is no enemy nearby, then informing the leader that it is alright to continue journeying. Also steal necessary items, such as a powerful spear.

Celestial Hunter : Many people are doing this job. They hunt for food and bring it back to the camp, ready to eat. They often go in groups of five.

Celestial Healer : Only special people can take on this role. They are extremely handy people, in case anyone got hurt while battling. Usually girls.

Celestial Gatherer : Nearly everyone is this. They are the most useful people in the clan – they gather word and stones for fire, collect fresh water, and much more.

Celestial Maker : They make all the tools and clothes for everyone – you could either be a blacksmith, or a seamstress. Seamstresses normally make the clothes out of simple cotton and wool, sometimes mixing mud and other stuff for more stable clothing. The blacksmith usually make the weapons out of the titanium, silver or steel metal.

Celestial Wanderer : They are the most brave people in the clan. They go outside the safe zone to see if it is safe for the others to travel. Highly respected. Nearly the same as Celestial Raider, but Wanderer's don't steal anything.

Celestial Warrior : The people who go out into battle most of the times, Also called Celestial Guardians. Are next to the leaders in royalty.

Celestial Leaders : The most highly respected people. The maximum member are two. Leads the clan, because they're leaders, right?

And finally, Celestial Readers : Although CL's (celestial leaders) are royalty, these people are like holy men, always telling the truth, while also looking into the future. Very important.

And then there are the ordinary people who just cook the food and clean the place, or wash the dirty weapons and/or clothes.

 _Please note that other clans also have these types of people, just something like, Dragon Leader._

Ok, guys. I'll also tell you a little about the past of the clans, ok? Sit back and enjoy the reading.

 _Long ago, all people were united and lived peacefully together, no wars were happening, no havoc was created. Until, that fateful night, when a young teenager by the name of Zeref_ **(A/N : Sorry just had to give him a role in this!)** _decided that he was tired of the tranquil life, and planned to kill the leader of this magical kingdom. He gathered a small army of those who felt the same way, and planned for almost a year, until he finally did the deed. An uproar was upheld, and soon a war between the good and evil unfolded right in front of Zeref's eyes. But still, he was not satisfied._

 _The evil side was losing badly, so Zeref had to find another way to be able to conquer the kingdom. So, in the middle of the night, on Friday the 13_ _th_ _, he snuck into a good persons house. He whispered dark thoughts to him, while he slept, and told him to form his own army and fight against the good side. So, when the man woke up, his eyes were full of demons of the Underworld. He rose out of his bed, and went off on a search to find more and more people to join his army. Eventually, everyone got spilt into different groups, and the war got more bloodthirsty and horrific. But, there was one group, which stopped the Grand War, as it was called. The small group went to pray to the Spirit of Goodness and Light, and begged her to save them all, or they shall perish miserably. Their prayer was answered, and they were given a golden staff, the top covered in rubies, the metal of pure gold and silver merged. They went into the heart of the war, and held it up._

 _Suddenly, a golden light shone from the sky, which was being pointed at by the magical staff. A blinding white light shone throughout the bloodstained kingdom, clearing the people's mind of any impure thoughts. Soon, everything was back to normal, the staff having removed the people's memory of the terrifying Grand War. All, but one person. Zeref._

 _Zeref was furious with what the Spirit had done, so he too prayed to the Spirit of Hate and Darkness. He offered his mothers own blood, having killed her while in the middle of battle. The Spirit took the offered gifts and granted him a seal which will return the thoughts back to the people, while sealing away the Spirit of Goodness and Light. It was a midnight black seal with sapphires and emeralds incasing it, the two gems the Spirit was weak to. So he bid his time, and waited for the Eclipse, when the Spirits would be in their most vulnerable state of mind._

 _When the Moon had covered the Sun, he took out the deadly seal, and muttered an incantation. Black shadows loomed over the people, and once again there was bloodshed. Again, the same group of people begged the Spirit to help them, but before she could reply, she was overtaken by black mist and swallowed into the depths of Hell. With no other choice, the group of people had to kill off the villagers, only leaving half as much._

 _Over time, the battles had subsided, and now they'll only attack when they see each other. Everyone was completely put into different groups, and they eventually named them clans._

 _However, the one clan that had saved the people once, was the clan that held immense power the Spirit had given them before she was swallowed. That clan, was the Celestial Clan._

 **(A/N : Did you like my little story?)**

Ok. Enough of the past stories. Time for the clothes now!

Raiders : Normally a tight black turtleneck, with fingerless gloves and a mask that only shows the eyes and above. Also black leggings, easy to run around in. They normally go with sandals on, and their tattoo is always on the left side of the stomach. If a girl, hair tied up.

 _Tattoo is a key wrapped in thorns._

Hunter : A short white robe that goes up to the knees, often tied with soft satin material around the middle. It is easy to run in. Have either a bow-and-arrow, a spear and a dagger, or a whip and some ropes. Often wear sandals, and hair is always tied back. Tattoo is located on right forearm. They normally have bandages around the arms, from the elbows down.

Healer : Simple cotton v-shirt with a flowing skirt, often a pastel colour. Always going barefoot, and they have a gold headband in their hair. Tattoo located right in the middle of the collarbone. Often seen with their hands glowing with healing magic.

Gatherer : A loose, simple dress that was often brown, and they always carry baskets weaved from birch branches and twigs. Tattoo located on left hand. Hair normally in two braids.

Maker : Both gender have a rich purple robe on, held with a lilac-coloured belt. They go barefoot, and the girls normally have sewing needles in their hair, so they can use them at all times. Tattoo located on right thigh.

Wanderer : A black short sleeved t-shirt with grey shorts and small ankle boots (girls), a black short sleeved t-shirt with loose grey pants and large boots (boys). Tattoo located above the belly button.

Leader : A pure white robe with a golden belt and kitten sandals. Hair often in buns, or if you were a boy, neatly combed down. Tattoo located through the right eye (like Jellal).

Reader : A criss-cross white shirt with a flowing blue skirt, barefoot (girls), a dark blue robe with white stars, barefoot (boys). Tattoo located on forehead.

 _Please note that they have magic, so they can create different types of material to make clothes._

 **I think that's about it! If you want to know anything, just PM me or tell me in the review section! XxSnowflakeHunterxX, signing out!**


End file.
